A wireless communication station may receive signals over a communication channel, e.g., a communication channel between the station and an Access Point (AP).
According to the 802.11h standard, the station may be required to detect a radar transmission, and to avoid performing a wireless transmission over the communication channel if a radar transmission is detected.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.